My Master
by Lincoln Six Echo
Summary: Anakin's thoughts and feelings for his master as he grows up, as a man and a Jedi, in a slightly different AU. ObiXAni SLASH!Read the foreword!
1. Chapter 1

MY MASTER

By

Lincoln Six Echo

_Author's note: I have decided to post here my first Obi/Ani, the one I was pushed to write because of a friend's insistence (see the foreword of "The Stranger" for more information) and that started my liking for writing this genre. So far I had kept it on my LJ because I thought it was too adult for FFnet, but I realized that I've written and posted on this side some stories that are as hot as this one._

_If you have read "The Stranger", you already know about Anakin's peculiar physiology in this AU. If you haven't, please don't hate me for what I did to him in this story, but my passion for ancient history influenced me, and this kind of treatment was often applied to young comely slave boys in Persia, and, in general, in Middle East. There are several historical characters that were submitted to this treatment as young boys; the first names coming to my mind are Bagoas, one of Alexander the Great's favourites, and General Narses, the great Byzantine military leader. _

_This is an AU, even if it basically follows the movies canon but for certain and all-important differences._

§§§§§§

I cannot say that I was very impressed when I saw my Master for the first time.

In my eyes of nine-year-old boy he could not compare with the tall, mighty Qui-Gon, the man who had freed me from slavery. Nor could he compare with the beautiful, gentle Padmé, or the many wonders of the Nubian ship that we were on.

He was just a young man with kind, friendly eyes, a Jedi apprentice just like I longed to be one day.

We did not exchange a single word during our trip from Tatooine to Coruscant after Qui-Gon had introduced us, and his silence was such that I almost forgot he was on board.

I suppose it was not too surprising. There was a sixteen-year gap between us, and I was more interested in following Qui-Gon everywhere or talking with the pilots than I was in the taciturn man that would soon become the most important person in my life.

§

A few days after our first meeting, Qui-Gon was killed on Naboo. I had known him for just a short time, and yet he had managed to become like a father for me. Thus, his death was a terrible blow to me.

As I watched the flames consume his body, I thought that all my dreams had ended with him. I would never become a Jedi. I would never explore the galaxy. I would never free my mother from slavery. I still remember my desperation when I turned my tear-streaked face toward the hooded figure at my side.

"He is one with the Force, Anakin ... you must let go," Obi-Wan said to me. But his voice wavered, and I got the impression that he was trying to convince himself along with me.

"What will happen to me now?" I asked, my voice small.

"I am your Master now. You will become a Jedi, I promise." He looked at me and I remember that his eyes were filled with resolution and sincerity.

My heart rejoiced at those words, as I thought that the Council had changed their minds about me and decided that I could join the Jedi Order.

I was not aware, on that sad evening, that things were not as I believed them to be. I had no idea of how much my training would cost my Master, and me.

§

I discovered the truth as soon as we travelled back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

During the trip from Naboo I had sensed great tension between Obi-Wan and the Jedi Masters that had come to attend Qui-Gon's funeral. I did not pay much attention to them as I spent all my time with my Master, learning my first lessons about the Force.

Once at the Temple, Obi-Wan lost no time revealing to me the truth about my, or rather our situation. He told me before he created the bond that would tie our minds during my training, because he wanted no secrets between us.

The ugly reality was the Council had not authorized my training. They were against it, because they thought I was too old and too emotionally scarred to learn the ways of the Force. They had ordered Obi-Wan to bring me back on Tatooine and leave me there, but he had refused.

As the stubborn young man I have often thought him to be, he had defied the Council by saying that he would train me even without their consent.

When he told me this, he fully admitted that he was so insistent because he had promised the dying Qui-Gon to train me. However he also said he was doing it for me too, for he thought I had a great gift and I deserved more than waste my life on Tatooine.

Whatever the case, Obi-Wan was willing to risk very much for me, which was something that only my mother had ever done before.

I think that was the moment that I started loving my Master-- an affection that would evolve along the years and whose strength would increase to encompass all the various meanings given to the word "love".

§

The Council did not take Obi-Wan's defiance well and got to the point of claiming that I could not stay in the Temple because the Jedi laws forbade to non-Jedi to live there.

I burst in tears when I was informed, but my Master reassured me. He knelt in front of me and taking me by the shoulders he solemnly said, "Don't worry, Anakin, I will find a solution."

And he found it, even if it was far from perfect.

It turned out that according to Tatooine's laws I was still a slave and Obi-Wan was my new owner.

When Qui-Gon had won me in a bet with Watto, the Toydarian had handed him my ownership papers, which in turn had been transferred to Obi-Wan, because his late master had left a will naming his Padawan as his heir.

"You see," Obi-Wan explained, "The Republic's laws respect the contracts signed on non-member planets, so you really belong to me. I hate the mere idea of it, Anakin, and my first impulse was to write a new deal stating that I granted your freedom, but then I thought that this could be useful."

"How?"

"Because I have been checking all the Order rules and there is nothing claiming Jedi cannot own and keep slaves, probably because such idea is so foreign to our mentality nobody ever thought to create a rule about it. Whatever the case, the Council cannot make you to leave the Temple because you are my private possession, at least by law. Thus I will be able to keep you near me and train you, but only if you agree with this line of action. I am willing to bear the disapproval my actions bring, but you too will have to cope with a situation that will prove everything but easy. It is upon you to decide if you are willing to pose as my slave in order to be trained. I will not force you to if you don't want to do it."

It was not an easy decision to take. I was not merely going to pose as Obi-Wan's slave; I was a slave. Still. Everybody in the Temple would know that if we proceeded on this path, and I was afraid of how they would treat me. However, my desire to become a Jedi or at least learn how to use the Force won over my concerns.

"Yes," I finally said to Obi-Wan. "I will do it."

He smiled gently. "Good. I promise you I will do everything I can to not make this situation too hard for you."

I shyly smiled back at him, my heart full of a trust I had never known before.

And so Obi-Wan became my Master in every sense of the word. He was my teacher and my owner, but I never resented him for it, for he never abused his position and I knew he disliked our situation as much as I did.

§

The following years were not easy for either of us.

My Master was met by disapproving glances every time he entered a common room in the Jedi Temple, for every body knew that he had defied the Council and owned a slave.

Obi-Wan had always been a dutiful, obedient Jedi – and he still was – but his one and only defiance of the Council's will was like a stain that he could not clean, no matter how dedicated he was to his duty and the Order.

My Master has always excelled as a warrior, but his true skills are as diplomat. He has always possessed an endless patience and a deep understanding, and his mediating abilities made him a famous and sought after negotiator. Every time there was some difficult to settle dispute, the involved parties would require Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi's help and the Council could not do anything but bend to their wishes and send my Master.

This meant we were often away from the Temple and the coldness surrounding us, for of course he took me with him every time he was sent on mission.

In truth my life at the Temple was not that bad, but I felt very lonely. I missed my mother very much, and since I was not recognized as a Padawan Learner, I could not attend the classes with the other apprentices of my age. My Master had to ask some of the class teachers to give me private lessons and he had to give me outside tutors when the Jedi refused to help us.

I was never treated badly or insulted. Nobody ever called me 'slave' or ordered me around. They were gentle if I needed help locating something, but nobody ever asked me how I felt, asked if I was all right or ever tried to start a conversation with me. Basically they ignored me, but once or twice I caught pity in some Jedi's eyes. I think they believed that I was a victim of Obi-Wan's stubbornness and defiance.

Had I had a lesser master, I would have certainly resented the Order for their treatment of us, but Obi-Wan was a great teacher and I soon learned how to control and release to the Force my negative emotions.

However, he was not able to teach me how to banish other emotions-- those considered positive by normal people, but still forbidden to Jedi -- and my love and attachment to my Master continued to grew as I came to know him better and to understand what a wonderful man he was.

While on missions, I often overheard people commenting on how emotionless and cold my Master was, but I knew that they were completely wrong.

Obi-Wan has always been a kind, warm, affectionate being that was gentle and compassionate with everybody. But he was also shy and reserved, unwilling to reveal much of himself. The continuous disapproval of the Council also led him to strengthen his shields and tighten his control over his emotions, but his eyes often betrayed him and his inner pain.

He was hurt by the Council's decision not to forgive him, and by the cold behaviour of the persons he had considered friends, young Jedi he had known since he was a child and who should have, at least, tried to be more understanding with him.

As time passed and I grew up, I became his best friend –- as he was mine –- and probably the only person able to glimpse the real Obi-Wan.

We did everything together: talked, trained, studied, played, ate, watched the holovid movies, laughed, travelled, sparred ... always the two of us, always together.

He was my world and, I dare say, I was his.

§

The relationship between us changed, and not for the best, when I was about sixteen.

It was then that Obi-Wan become more guarded about displaying his emotions around me, and he also became a more demanding teacher. It was like he had decided that I was no longer a child and it was the time he stopped showing me too much affection-- as if he wished to transform me into the emotionless Jedi I so despised. He told me that we were too emotionally dependant from each other, that it went against the Code, and that it had to stop, because he still harboured the hope one day the Council would let me join the Jedi ranks. But in order for that to happen, I had to behave as the perfect apprentice.

I accepted his decision because he was my Master and ultimately wished to do what he thought was best for me, but it broke my heart. For at about at the same time, I realized that my feelings for Obi-Wan had taken an unexpected turn.

So far I had looked at him like a father figure, as an older brother, and as my best friend. But when I hit puberty, my view of him changed. I started to see him just as a man- a man I suddenly found incredibly attractive.

More than once I discovered myself staring at him and observing every detail of his body, especially when we sparred with the lightsabre or trained in the gym.

I had always admired Obi-Wan's graceful yet powerful movements, but now my eyes lingered on the way his muscles slid beneath his pale skin, on the way his chest broadened when he took deep calming breaths before beginning an especially difficult kata, and on the pattern his sweat created on his lightly furred belly before disappearing in the waistband of his pants.

Obi-Wan was now smaller than me, but perfectly proportioned, and his face was a work of art. Attractive and very masculine. He had grown a beard in past years and it gave him a rugged look that I adored.

His facial and chest hair fascinated me not only because I longed to caress them, but also because I knew I would never be able to sport them, my physiology having been altered forever when I was seven year old and still belonged to Gardulla the Hutt.

I was almost sixteen when my Master became aware of my peculiar condition and it was my very lack of body hair to finally alerted him something was not as it should be.

For the seven years we had lived together, I had managed to keep my anatomy secret, afraid that he might be somehow repulsed by what had been done to me and especially by what I had been trained to be.

It had been easy enough to keep it hidden. Obi-Was was a very private person and he had always respected my privacy. As for the routine medical check-ups, they were always conducted by droids, and they answer only to direct questions-- questions my Master had no reason to ask, at least not until he started to notice something strange in me.

"There is no need to visit a healer, Master," I told him, after Obi-Wan had expressed to me his concerns about my health. "I know what's wrong with me."

His clear blue-grey eyes locked with mine, full of worry. "You know it? What is it? And why did you not tell me before?"

"Because there is nothing you or anybody else can do about it." He frowned and I went on. "As you know, I have been a slave for my entire life. Before Watto won me in a bet, my mother and I belonged to Gardulla the Hutt and she had plans for me, plans that had nothing to do with learning how to repair broken droids or piloting pods." I smiled humourlessly and went on, "She was a ruthless being, the owner of several brothels in Mos Spa and Mos Eisley and in her plans I should have become a pleasure worker in one of them." Obi-Wan gasped, but I refused to look at him as I pressed on, wishing to be done with it as fast as possible. "Tatooine's local breed of human males have a special physiology that makes them highly prized as pleasure workers... If-if they are castrated when still boys, their body changes to compensate the mutilation. Their...our... prostate develops differently, making it possible for us to achieve a greater sexual satisfaction than a normal man ... but only if we are ... penetrated," I concluded, stammering, and looking everywhere but at my Master.

"That ... that is what they did to you?" Obi-Wan murmured.

"Yes. Gardulla also had me trained in the ways of pleasure and planned to send me to work to one of her brothels as soon as I was old enough- but luckily she lost me and my mother to Watto." I smiled weakly, feeling some fondness for the Toydarian. "He had many faults and had no qualms with cheating his costumers, but he would never send a boy to a brothel."

Silence fell in the room and after a while, I dared to raise my eyes to spy Obi-Wan's reaction and a deeply relieved sigh escaped my lips.

There was no disgust on my Master's face. No revulsion. Just compassion and sadness. He was actually teary-eyed.

"Anakin ..." he whispered, "I..." His voice died and then, evidently unable to express what he felt with words, he opened his arms and stepped closer to me.

I lost no time rushing into his embrace and we hugged hard and for a long time, communicating through our bond.


	2. Chapter 2

§

Shortly after this conversation, my sexuality seemed to bloom and the attraction I had been feeling towards my Master increased even more. To make it short, the love that I had always felt for Obi-Wan became a sexual one, and I began to long to have him as my mate.

I started having dreams about having him making love to me. I found myself staring at the bulge in his briefs, wondering how his manhood would look like when aroused ... and wondering how it would feel thrusting inside me.

And with the ache in my loins also came the ache in my heart, for I was sure that Obi-Wan would never love me as I loved him. Not only would he not do anything that would further jeopardize his position in the Order, but I also knew that he was completely heterosexual. I was aware of this because I had broken into the medical archive and read his psychological evaluation, in the hope to discover he was at least bisexual. But no; he liked only women and I knew that there was one that held a special place in his heart: Knight Siri Tachi, a beautiful, lively blonde, with a ready smile and a sharp tongue. I could have easily hated her, for she had what I could never had. However she was the only Jedi not treating Obi-Wan as a plagued man, and she deserved my respect, if only because she had the courage to go against the Council and openly side with us.

So I tried to suffocate my feelings for my Master. But it did not work out well, especially because I had to spend so much time together with the source of my frustration.

I became tense, irritable, short tempered, basically at the same period Obi-Wan -- as I have written before -- decided to change his teaching methods and transformed in a very uptight master.

As you can imagine, our relationship suffered badly from this. The harmony between us was broken and I began to question him and his teachings and to resent his constant restrictions and reprimands.

Everything he did annoyed me, and nothing that I did was good enough for him.

A part of my heart cried every time we argued because I could not stand the thought of him being angry with me. But another part was happy, for our disagreements helped me to block out my other feelings.

Obi-Wan never guessed the reason of my behaviour. He thought I was just rebelling and generally behaving like a typical teenager, as he had probably done with Qui-Gon when he was my age.

§

I was eighteen when something extraordinary happened.

My Master and I were summoned by the Council, for the first time since we had appeared before the twelve masters when Qui-Gon was still alive. To our astonishment Master Yoda informed us it had been decided to let me officially join the Order. It was explained to us that our actions and behaviour had been closely monitored both inside the Temple and while on mission and that they had been found more than satisfactory.

I accepted the title of Padawan Learner with great pleasure and more than a little pride, but it was the joy on Obi-Wan's face that really made my day. He was the real winner of the situation, but there was no personal satisfaction in him. He was happy for me, so much he did not even notice that the Council never issued anything even remotely resembling an apology for having treated him as they did; nor they ever admitted to have been wrong regarding me in the first place.

They just reaped the fruits of my Master's dedication and commitment without even bothering to acknowledge how much he had sacrificed in the past nine years, and I resented them because of it.

My Master and I celebrated the day by burning my act of ownership in our quarters. Then we visited the supply storeroom to fetch my Jedi uniform, which he helped me to wear, as he brushed his hands over my brown robe with a barely restrained grin.

Afterwards he took me out for dinner at Dex's place and he let me have everything I wanted, alcohol included. I was more than a little drunk when we left and Obi-Wan had to help me to negotiate the road to the speeder and then to our rooms in the Temple.

I leaned heavily against him as he steered me along the streets, and our hips brushed with every step we took. My right arm was around his shoulders, his left one was wrapped around my waist and when I took a bad step, he had to embrace me to keep me up. I used that occasion to press my face into his neck and take a sniff of his heady, masculine scent. I even dared to lick his skin and his taste made my head reel as no amount of alcohol ever could. I wanted more, but Obi-Wan had tensed and taken a step back, and his actions were like a bucket of cold water thrown right on my face.

I pulled myself straight and started to walk again, silently berating myself for my stupidity, and hoping that he would forget everything and blame the liquor for my actions.

§

A few days after my official admission to the Jedi Order I met for the first time with Chancellor Palpatine. Well, it was not exactly the first time, for I had already talked with him during the Trade Federation crisis, but I had had not contacts with him in the nine years that had elapsed since then.

It had been the Chancellor to call me, offering his congratulations for my "highly deserved" new status and then inviting me to his office to talk with him.

I went to the appointment and, during our conversation, I was surprised to discover how much Palpatine knew about my life and by the interest he showed for my ideas and thoughts.

I enjoyed our talk very much and when Palpatine told me to feel free to visit him any time I wished, I accepted his offer with pleasure.

Since my relationship with Obi-Wan was still strained, and since I had nobody with whom I felt free to talk liberally, I began to spend more and more time with the Chancellor.

I knew my Master was not pleased by this developing friendship, but I did not listen to him.

Palpatine allowed me to talk of things and desires that I could not discuss with Obi-Wan or with the other Padawans that I tried to befriend.

Of course, I did not reveal to Palpatine who was the object of my unrequited love. I just told him that it was a man I could not have, and the Chancellor was very understanding and sympathetic.

He said he thought it was wrong to forbid love to the Jedi and was moved by my predicament. He even offered to give me the address of a very discreet club where I could have found some relief.

He knew there was no way for me to relieve my sexual urges by myself, for the Hutts' surgery had taken away from me even the possibility to masturbate, and he thought I would welcome this chance. But I refused-- there was no way I could accept to lose my virginity with a pleasure worker.

It had to be my Master, or no one.

§

When I was nineteen when I was assigned my first mission alone. I had to escort Senator Amidala, to Naboo and watch over her as Obi-Wan investigated who was the instigator of several life-attempts made against her.

The Republic was on the brink of a war against the Separatist party, and Padmé suspected that the person behind the attempted murders was Count Dooku, the leader of said party.

I was happy to be with Padmé again. She had been my friend when I was a child and I still remembered the kindness she had showed me when I was so sad and missing my mother.

She had grown up in the ten years elapsed since our first meeting and she was now more beautiful than ever.

I found her to be a pleasant companion and we went along very well during our trip to Naboo-- perhaps too well. She asked me several questions about the Jedi and how they regarded love, and as soon we arrived to her lake retreat, she kissed me.

She caught me by surprise and I was so love-starved I responded to her kisses and caresses, but when she tried to led me to her bedroom, I stopped her, gently but firmly.

"What's wrong?" She asked, confused from my sudden change of mood.

"I can't do this."

"Because you are a Jedi?"

"No. Because I can't give you what you want-- nor you can give me what I need. Forgive me if I led you to believe otherwise."

Despite her obvious disappointment, Padmé proved to be very understanding, and she and I remained good friends, so good that when I asked her if we could take a trip to Tatooine -- which is pretty close to Naboo -- to visit my mother, she agreed without hesitation.

§

My mother and I had kept in contact along the years and I knew she had been bought as a cook by a moisture farmer, who had subsequently freed and married her.

She had told me often that she was very happy, but I longed to see her in person after so many years of cold hologram messages.

I found her to be well. Her husband clearly loved her, and even if she did not led an easy, pampered life, she was happy and satisfied.

I was delighted for my mother, and I told her so. She, in turn, asked me if I was happy with my life.

"Mostly I am, Mom," I answered sincerely. "I like being a Jedi, but I find ... certain rules hard to follow."

"Are you referring to the one forbidding love?"

My mouth almost fell open, so stunned I was. "How...how do you know?"

She smiled gently. "My son, I have been aware that you are in love with you master for the past three years. It is clear in the way your eyes shine when you talk about him."

My face fell. I was so sure I had been able to keep my feelings hidden. "I see."

My mother's smile widened, and she caressed my cheek, "I am your mother, Ani. I know you too well. I can read the signs other persons don't notice. But, my darling, I see no happiness in your eyes now, just longing...unfulfilled longing."

"You are right, Mom. My whole being – soul, heart, body- aches to be with Obi-Wan, but he does not love me like this."

"Are you sure?"

"What?"

"Have you ever asked him?"

My eyes widened in shock. "No! Mom, I could never ask him something like this! My Master is a very dedicated Jedi, and he also likes women. He could never love me as I wish to be loved by him..." My voice cracked on the last words.

"I am so sorry, Ani." Mother opened her arms and enveloped me in her embrace, hugging me tightly as I cried, finally releasing some of the anguish I had carried in me for so long.

I was still sniffling when Artoo burst in the room, alerting me of an urgent communication that had just arrived from Obi-Wan.

I ran back to the ship, where I listened to the message my Master had sent from a planet called Geonosis, where he had ended up following the bounty hunter who had tried to kill Padmé.

He only had asked me to re-transmit the message to the Council on Coruscant, not to join him on Geonosis, but when the hologram was abruptly interrupted showing Obi-wan igniting his lightsabre to deflect some blaster bolts, I could not think of anything else but go there to help him.

I was frantic with worry and I almost cursed aloud when the Council, after receiving the transmission, ordered me to stay where I was and forbade me to go on Geonosis to help him.

I knew that Obi-Wan would not want me to disobey the Council's orders, but I was also aware he would risk everything to help me should our positions being reversed.

Luckily, Padmé helped me to sort out my inner conflict by claiming she was going to save Obi-Wan, and that I would have to go with her if I had to be her bodyguard.

I gave her a tremulous, grateful smile before sitting in the pilot seat and planning our route.

Padmé lowered herself in the chair at my side and patting my tense back, she said, "He is a very lucky man. I hope he knows it."

I watched at her open mouthed, for my most guarded secret had been discovered twice in one day, then I simply nodded and smiled. Padmé had shown herself to be a good friend, and I was actually happy that she knew the truth.

§

Our rescue mission to Geonosis would have been a complete disaster if the Jedi Council and the Clone Troopers hadn't arrived to save us from the arena for executions where we had been thrown.

The battle that ensued between our forces and the Separatist droid army was very hard, and many Jedi were killed that day.

I almost ended up losing my arm in a duel against Count Dooku, while Obi-Wan was wounded on his leg and arm.

Luckily it was not too serious, but it was enough to show me how brief and precarious life was.

On the ship bringing us back to Coruscant, as I watched over my sleeping Master, I promised myself that I would not waste any more time arguing with Obi-Wan and behaving like a spoiled brat in order to disguise my love for him.

I would talk to him and reveal him how I felt, as my mother had suggested, hoping against everything to hear him say my love was reciprocate.


	3. Chapter 3

§

It was not easy to find the right moment for my admission.

The Separatists declared war on the Republic. Some of the Jedi, promoted to the rank of Generals of the Republican Army, were now busier than ever.

Obi-Wan was assigned his own squadron of clones to command. I was given the rank of his second in command, which meant that I was often on duty when he was sleeping and vice versa.

Finally, after seven months spent fighting we were granted a brief leave on Ansion, and I decided that I would act during those few days.

Surprisingly enough, it was my Master that gave me the opening I needed.

One evening he stepped in the living room of the hotel suite we were sharing, wearing only a towel around his hips, his hair and skin still damp from the shower he had just taken.

My eyes almost popped out from my sockets when he pointed to his left shoulder and said, "Anakin, would you mind giving me a massage? I hit it badly during the last battle and now the muscle is so stiff I was not able to relax it even with meditation." He looked at me almost pleadingly, as if he thought that I might refuse his request.

"Of course, Master. Why don't you lay down on your bed? It will be more comfortable there."

He nodded and I followed him into his room, hungrily staring at his naked back.

As I watched him stretch out on the cot, I felt a strong sensation run through me at the mere thought I was finally going to touch the skin and muscles I had longed to caress for so many years. Getting hold of myself, I walked to his bed, removed my boots, straddled him and sat on his hips, using both my hands to massage his shoulders and back.

The feel of his skin was wonderful and exciting, and I had to school myself and strengthen my shields to remain calm and in control of my emotions. I worked his shoulders and upper arms, digging my fingers in deep until I felt his muscles relax and run freely under his skin. When I was satisfied, I decided it was time to took my chances with Obi-Wan and I began to massage him a little lower. Among the things I learned on Tatooine when Gardulla the Hutt had me trained as pleasure worker, there was the knowledge of certain points in the male body that, when properly stimulated, caused uncontrollable reactions in that same body.

After I was sold to Watto, I had tried all my best to forget those lessons, but now they returned to me and I put them into practice.

My hands became bolder and bolder in my exploration and gradually Obi-Wan, who until then had lain passively under my hands and seemed to have almost fallen into slumber, began to react to my ministrations. He started to squirm, and his breathing became more rapid.

"What are you doing, Anakin?" he asked in a throaty murmur.

"It is a special massage technique I learned long ago. Do you like it?" I replied leaning over his back to watch his face.

My Master nodded hesitantly and I could not help but smile.

I returned to my task and soon my breath got more laboured, falling in perfect rhythm with Obi-Wan's, as my blood started to pound in my ears and I broke in a sweat.

Obi-Wan's back was now lucid with a sheen of perspiration and I could sense his excitement and his arousal through our bond, despite his efforts to shield it from me.

It made me frantic: all I wanted was to tear away his towel and my clothes ... I wanted to turn him around and sit onto his erection...I wanted to ride him hard toward our completion ... I wanted ...

I was so lost in my desire I almost fell when my Master suddenly rolled onto his back and it was only his firm grip on my waist that prevented me to hit the floor.

"What are you doing to me?" he hissed, breathing rapidly and looking me with wild eyes, his pupils dilated, his cheeks flushed.

My gaze never left his as I replied, "I am causing you to want me as badly as I want you. Please Master...don't stop me now." And before he could answer I reached out a hand and caressed his stiff manhood through his towel.

Obi-Wan moaned, closing his eyes and arching his back in instinctive response.

"Why ...why are you doing this, Anakin?" He panted, but did not try to resist when my hands caressed his chest and my fingers circled his nipples.

"Because I love you, my Master. My Obi-Wan. I have loved you like this for a long time and I now wish to show you the depth of my love. Life is so dangerous, so brief, and I don't want to risk that I might die without knowing what is it to be with you. Please, Obi-Wan...please..." I was begging and pleading, but in that moment I was beyond shame, beyond reserve, beyond everything; aware only of my desperate need.

Obi-Wan stared at me for long, interminable moments, and the universe seemed to stop while I waited for his answer.

His face was unreadable, but his eyes betrayed his inner struggle. Confusion, hesitation, desire—I saw all these emotions and others I could not name flash in his blue-grey eyes.

Then, as my fear of rejection had increased almost to the point I was going to bolt from the bed, he nodded. It was just one short bow of his head, but it was enough for me.

Almost reverently, I leant forward until my lips touched his. Our first kiss was an awkward fumbling because of my scarce experience, his lack of practice and our nervousness-- but we soon learned what to do.

Then I straightened and did what I had dreamed doing since the first moment my Master had appeared in the living room: I tore away the towel and stared at Obi-Wan's manhood.

It was fully erect and already weeping. I touched it gingerly and was surprised by the heat that I found there and by how hard it was, like silk-covered marble. I had never considered my penis to be beautiful, but the sight and the feel of his organ made me tremble in sheer awe.

"Anakin..." Obi-Wan said harshly. "I want to see you too..."

I smiled, and suddenly realizing how uncomfortable my clothes had become I stood up and quickly disrobed. I felt no shyness or shame, and actually shuddered when my Master's eyes darkened with desire and lust.

As I moved back to the bed, I sensed the slickness between my ass-cheeks and smiled. My body was already prepared to receive his, very much alike a woman's, but the rest of me was anything but feminine. My voice was deep and manly, my chest hairless but broad and muscled, my limbs long and strong.

The sight of the man I had wanted for so long, lying on the bed and waiting for me, made me lose my restraint. I had the desire to claim and devour Obi-Wan as I lowered myself atop his smaller body and he wrapped his arms around me.

I kissed him hard, bruising his lips, and ground my pelvis against his, excited by the cry my actions tore from his throat.

He was trembling, his pale skin flushed with need, and I revelled in the power that I had over him.

Sliding down his body, I covered him with kisses and bites, leaving marks on his neck, his chest, and his thighs before I returned to concentrate on his manhood. It had turned dark red and his balls were taut, hard, and so fascinating. I cupped them, tested their weight, rubbed them enjoying my Master's whimpers and moans. Never before I had felt so powerful as I watched Obi-Wan writhe under me, arching his back and thrashing his head.

It was a heady feeling and I continued to tease him until Obi-Wan almost sat up on the bed and slapped my hand away.

"You need me in you..." he panted harshly, "but I will not be able to give you what you want if you keep touching me like this...It had been so long for me...and my control..." he smiled weakly and continued, "my control leaves much to be desired at this moment..."

I smiled back and whispered, "I don't wish you to be controlled. I want you wild and unrestrained..."

"I can't..." Obi-Wan shook his head. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't."

And before he could add anything, I rose on my knees and straddled him, taking hold of his shaft and positioning it beneath me.

"Wait...should not we use something...to ease the path?" His eyes darted around the room, but I used an hand to cup his cheek to make him look at me.

"There is no need...my body is ready for you..." I reassured him, inwardly moved by his concern and care.

I let go of his face and began to sit on him, stopping my descent of him for a moment to tease myself, rubbing the swollen head of his organ against my opening and allowing my juices to bathe his member while we gasped and panted. Then positioned it and, before he could move, I impaled myself with a scream. It was my first time and he was large, but I was too needy to take it slow.

As the pain receded and disappeared, I leant forward and kissed Obi-Wan, slowly and languidly.

"You all right?" I murmured.

"Yes..."

I braced myself, putting my hands over his shoulders to have more leverage as his hands cupped my bottom. We started moving then, him thrusting and I rocking, first slowly and tentatively, then harder and faster.

Our bodies, damp with mingled sweat, slid against each other, as I dug my fingers in his shoulders in a way that had to be painful. Soon, Obi-Wan dug his own in my buttocks in a way that would leave them bruised and sore as he urged me to ride him harder. I obliged. I became wilder than I had ever expected I could be, my breathing coming out in uneven gasps mingled with words I could not understand and which seemed to be born from my guts for they never touched my mind. I moved with increasing urgency, undulating against his belly, sliding up and down his stiff manhood, frantically riding towards my release and driving him towards his...

Never in my life I had thought one day I would have felt such a pleasure. I had not believed to what it was said about Tatooine's gelded males, but as Obi-Wan's member stroked deeply inside me, hitting a special spot with each thrust, I discovered everything I had heard was true…oh so true. The pleasure was so strong it was almost unbearable.

Obi-Wan's eyes were shut, his handsome face a tense mask of desire. I caressed his damp features, my fingers trailing his forehead, bearded cheeks and dimpled chin. Release crashed on me with the sudden, devastating intensity of a lightning bolt. My inner muscles contracted convulsively and I screamed in the silence of the room, raking his flushed skin with my nails as my flesh tightened around his with such intensity it was almost painful.

My Master's own completion overcame him immediately after and he erupted, bathing my insides, as he roared in his release.

I slumped limp against his body, devoid of any strength. My legs hurt as I stretched them, lying half on him, half on the mattress, a disappointed moan escaping my lips when his softening manhood slipped away from my body.

Obi-Wan's arms rose to wrap around my back and it was with my head of his chest and listening to his slowing heartbeat that I fell asleep, overwhelmed by happiness, satiation and fatigue.


	4. Chapter 4

§

The following morning I woke up confused and feeling groggy, but the slight soreness between my buttocks cleared my mind at once.

The events of the previous night flashed in front of me and I closed my eyes, almost groaning aloud.

How could have I done it?

Not only I had seduced my Master, but I had enjoyed teasing and controlling him. I had covered his body with bites, even breaking his skin once or twice.

I had taken advantage on his kind spirit and long denied need, and relished in my power over him.

How could I ever face him again? How could I ever expect him to forgive me? He would certainly hate me for how I had abused him and for forcing him to break his celibacy vow and...

_//You did not abuse me and I never took a celibacy vow,// _Obi-Wan's calm mental voice intruded into my thoughts. _//It is just I have never been able to make love to who I loved ... until yesterday night.//_

My eyes snapped open and I turned my head to face my Master. He was laying on his side, watching me, and his expression was serene, calm. There was no hint of anger or discomfort. Just peace.

"You love me?" I whispered, barely daring to voice aloud my greatest hope.

Obi-Wan nodded. "Yes, Anakin, I love you. I have loved you for years."

I swallowed hard and turned fully on my side, so that our faces were now separated by just mere inches.

"You never told me," I said, trying to keep my tone neutral, but unable to avoid sounding a little accusing. All my anguish, all the nights I spent awake aching to touch the man sleeping in the room across mine had been for nothing?

My Master's hand rose to caress my cheek and he whispered, "Shh, let it go of these emotions. They don't belong here."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and released my regrets into the Force. Then I opened my eyes again and saw Obi-Wan smile at me.

"Much better," he said before he sobered and explained. "I have always cared for you, Anakin, you know this. In the beginning it was because of my promise to Qui-Gon and because dealing with your training helped me to cope with my grief, but I soon started to care for you because of who you were-- a loving, smart child that had seen far too much ugliness in his short life. We got closer and training you became my pleasure and my pride. I loved you like a son in those years and tried to reciprocate the affection you showed me, no matter what the Code said about attachments."

Obi-Wan fell silent and I nodded, remembering those years, when he had been so open with me.

"When why did you become so cold and emotionless when I was about sixteen?"

"Because by the time you turned that age I realized our cuddling together on the divan as we watched the movies, our pats on the backs, and our occasional hugs were causing me to feel something that I should not have."

"What did you feel?" I asked in a whisper.

"Attraction, Anakin," Obi-Wan briefly closed his eyes. "Sexual attraction-- and it scared me."

"Why?"

"Because you were my apprentice, trusted into my care, and almost still a child. I was terrified of what you would think if you discovered my feelings. You must not forget you were still my slave back then, and you had confessed me you had been destined to a brothel as a pleasure worker. How would have you reacted if you knew your master -- your _owner_ -- lusted after you? Moreover I could not understand what was happening to me, and I still don't. I have never been attracted by males, Anakin. My profile says that I am heterosexual and my other two lovers had been ladies. So why would I suddenly started to feel like this for you? Last night was wonderful, but the fact remains that I feel unsure of myself— maybe even frightened. It is like I cannot recognize myself anymore..."

"Oh no, Obi-Wan!" I exclaimed moved by his confession and by his obvious anguish. I raised both my hands and cupped his bearded cheeks, forcing him to look at me, then I let my thumb caress his lips. "Oh my Master," I said, giving a special tone to his title, transforming it in an endearment. "If only you had talked with me! I could have eased your fears from the start." He gave a quizzical look and I added. "Do you remember when I told you about why the Hutts often geld human Tatooine male slaves?"

He nodded.

"Well, the changes the surgery caused in my body go beyond my lack of body hair and beard, as you discovered yesterday night. They also involve my pheromones...they are different from those of a normal male. They are almost feminine and especially sensitive persons could react to them as if I am a woman. This is our way to attract potential mates."

"You mean my body suddenly started to perceive you as a girl?" Obi-Wan was clearly amazed.

"Yes, it did. As you said, we had always been closely attuned and when my body hit puberty, and my sexuality bloomed, you were evidently hit in full blast by it."

"So your physiology transformed the affection and the care I always felt for you in a different sort of love." My Master mused softly. Then he shook his head and added, "How I wish I had know it sooner! I would not have spent hours and hours of meditation trying to discover what was wrong with me..."

"...and you would not have transformed in an unemotional Jedi who shunned affection as you did,"

I complete the line for him.

"I am sorry, Anakin, but I thought it was the best thing I could do. I wished more than anything to stay near you and complete your training, but I also needed to keep my distance so as not to betray my feelings. Will you forgive me for causing you to suffer?"

"Only if you forgive me for having given you grey hairs and some lines on the forehead by being a despondent, petulant brat for so long. I know how much my behaviour has annoyed and worried you, my Master, but as in your case it was just a rouse to keep my real feelings for you hidden. You are the only man I have ever wanted and I was afraid you would be disgusted if you knew."

Obi-Wan shook his head slowly, "We have been two fools. We should have talked to each other." Then he smiled, "However, maybe, it was also for the best. If our love was able to survive all the tension and the misunderstanding of the past three years, then I believe nothing will ever harm it."

"Our love...how I like the sound of that," I closed my eyes and sighed dreamingly, basking in the realization that everything I had longed for was finally reality. Obi-Wan loved me as much as I loved him and nothing would ever come between us.

Well, _that_ was not exactly true. I moaned in delight when Obi-Wan pulled me into his arms and pressed his hard manhood into my belly.

He lips sought mine and we kissed, passionately but tenderly, determined to show how much we cared for each other.

That morning Obi-Wan demonstrated to me what a aggressive and demanding lover he could be; something, I must admit, that I had not thought it was in him. For some reason, he had never struck me as a very wild kind-- he was always so calm and in control, even in battle. I had often compared him to calm, clear waters, like the lakes on Naboo-- but even the most placid lake can hide a danger. That day Obi-Wan unleashed a part of him that he has always kept hidden, and I loved every single moment of it.

He rolled me flat on my back and rose onto his hands and knees and hovered over me, his heavy erection bobbing against his belly as he stared down at me with a predatory glance.

"You marked me yesterday evening, young one," he growled, tilting his head to indicate the reddened spots on his chest. "Now is my turn to mark you as mine."

"Yes," I murmured, excited, and grabbed his head to pull him closer when he bit me near my left nipple.

"Master!" I cried out as he bit me again, this time on my neck, before he lowered at my side.

"Tell me, young one," he ordered, breathing into my ear. "Tell me what you like—show me with your reactions."

His hands -- his long-fingered, beautiful hands-- slid up and down my body, possessive and sure, touching me everywhere and discovering the places that made me moan in pleasure. He teased my nipples, nibbled at my navel and then explored between my legs, where a Hutt's surgical knife had made me so different from him. He patted my limp penis, then fingered the extremely sensitive scars near it, brushing them again and again until I screamed in pleasure.

Obi-Wan laid atop of me and kissed me again, bruising my mouth as I pulled him closer.

The feel of him lying hot and hard on my belly, made me crazy with need. Nothing mattered any more but having my Master take me, hard and fast. I arched against him, undulating my hips, rubbing against him, urging him to come inside me.

Obi-Wan groaned deep in his chest and rose onto his knees, avoiding my hands as I tried to grab him and drag him back on top of me. He managed to manoeuvre my body until my buttocks rested on his thighs, then raised my spread legs against his chest and held my ankles firmly.

He paused for a moment to look at me, as I laid there, helpless, panting, and unable to escape his hold. My heart was hammering in my chest, my hands convulsively clenching and unclenching on the blanket as we stared at each other.

Obi-Wan had me where he wanted me: in his power, open for him, unable to escape, unable to touch him, and unable to get what I wanted if he refused to give it to me.

It was the greatest thrill of my life.

His manhood rested between my spread thighs and he teased me, rubbing its swollen tip against my opening, again and again.

"Master!" I cried out, unable to resist the sweet torture any more.

"Yes, Padawan?" Obi-Wan answered, his breath laboured.

"Take me, make me yours...mark me..."

My Master nodded, then he flexed his hips and pushed himself into me.

We cried in unison and Obi-Wan struggled to prevent himself from coming, clenching his teeth so hard I heard him as I fought my own climax. It felt so good to have him buried inside me, so very good. I tightened my inner muscles to spur him to move and he groaned. After a long moment, Obi-Wan adjusted his grip on my legs and started his rhythmic thrusting.

Trapped in his hold, dizzy with the pleasure his relentless stroking was giving me, I forgot everything and gave myself to him, body and soul. Nothing existed but him, towering over me. I arched against him, trying to take him even more deeply, moaning and groaning as he drove me crazy with his ramming, until I came, screaming his name.

I was barely aware of Obi-Wan coming shortly after me, so lost I was in the pleasure he had given me.

Exhausted, my Master released my ankles and let me drop my trembling legs, then he collapsed at my side on the mattress. Collecting the last ounce of strength I was left, I rolled over and I embraced him.

"I love you," I murmured, my hurried breath fanning the hair on his chest.

"I love you too, Anakin," came the equally soft reply.

We traded tender caresses and gentle kisses as we calmed down, using our training bond to communicate the feelings and the emotions we could never voice, for there were no words to describe them. Then we fell asleep again, warm and safe in each other arms.

We spent the rest of our leave locked in the hotel, talking about the changes in our relationship and, of course, making love.

On the final night we just slept together, sharing our dreams, for we had fallen asleep with our minds still linked. Somehow, I found it even more intimate than all our previous lovemaking.

Then we returned to our ship and the war, and the lovers gave way to the resolute Jedi, for we had agreed to keep our private life separated from our professional one. Obi-Wan and Anakin would have to disappear inside General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker until the next leave-- which I knew would not happen any time soon.


	5. Chapter 5

§

It was not easy, of course, to keep our private life completely distinct from our professional one.

Every time one of us was separated by the other we could not help but worry, but we always managed to avoid to commit rash actions that would give the Council a reason to declare once again why attachment was forbidden to Jedi.

Obi-Wan and I were careful to hide our feelings in front of the Masters, but I always harboured the suspicion they knew and refrained from taking disciplinary measures against us only because we were at war and our team was so good and efficient.

One evening I voiced my concerns about the possibility that the Council might decide to separate us when the war was over to my Master.

Obi-Wan listened to me but he did not allow me to worry too much.

"I won't let them separate us," he reassured me. "I defied the Council for an entire decade to train you, Anakin. I will do so again if necessary. You must not be troubled by this."

I was happy to hear him say it, but also concerned. In spite of everything, Obi-Wan was a dedicated Jedi. He loved the Order and the life of a diplomat and guardian of peace, and I did not want to jeopardize it.

But it turned out that I had no reason to dread a possible expulsion. For, in an unexpected move, the Council elected Obi-Wan to join their ranks. I was present when Master Yoda listed the reasons for the Council's choice, and they actually apologized for not having more trust in him and not sharing his faith in me.

There was humility and respect in the old Jedi Master, and I felt vindicated for all the years that Obi-Wan and I had been ostracised by the Order.

After the ceremony, Obi-Wan and I celebrated his new position in our special way, making love for the entire night

When we left our quarters the following morning we were more tired than we had been when we had retired, and hard pressed to avoid walking along the Temple corridors with a very unbecoming silly grin on our faces.

§

A few months after Obi-Wan's election to the Council, there was an escalation in the hostilities and we were forced to go on separate missions. Although I was officially still a Padawan, I was trusted with the tasks usually assigned to a knight, and I was given my own battalion of clones to command.

I was proud, of course, but also hated to be separated from my Master.

The press called me "The Hero With No Fear" but it was not true. I was full of fear-- not for myself, but for Obi-Wan. I knew my life would be over should he die. He was the other half of my soul, and I could not bear to even imagine losing him.

After our separation, I started having nightmares about my Master dying in the most horrible of ways, under an attack of blue lightening like the ones I had seen coming from Count Dooku's fingers back on Geonosis. The Separatist leader had been killed by Yoda on Vjun some months before, so he could no longer harm anybody, but the dream was so vivid that it always caused me to wake up screaming.

I tried to banish this nightmare during my meditations, but was not successful and I soon began dreading sleep.

I talked about it with Obi-Wan, begging him to be very careful while on mission. He answered that he would be, but not even his reassurances were enough to soothe my fears.

I ended up asking for Master Yoda's help, but his advice -- to distance myself from the person that I was afraid to lose -- was impossible to follow. I could not stop loving Obi-Wan any more than I could stop breathing.

So, since I did not wish to keep on burdening my lover with my worries, especially now he was on Utapau, chasing for the last of the Separatists leaders, General Grievious, I confided my fears to the man who had been at my side during the years I suffered because of my unfulfilled love for my Master.

I went to visit Chancellor Palpatine in his office and confessed my fears to him, including the fact Obi-Wan was my lover.

He was kind, understanding, suave -- and also treacherous.

After I told him about my dreams regarding my Master, he shook his head, apparently very sad.

"These do not sound like dreams to me, my boy. They sound like visions. I am very concerned about Master Kenobi. He might really be in great danger."

A shiver ran along my spine, "I should be there with him."

"It is upsetting to me to see that the Council does not seem to fully appreciate your talents or your Master's. Why did they separate your very successful team?"

"Because new battlefronts opened in the last months and the army needed more commanding officers."

"Are you sure, Anakin? I thought the war was going better. Count Dooku has been killed and the Separatists are without a political leader. No, my young friend, I think they separated you from Obi-Wan because they know you are lovers and they fear the example you are giving to the other Jedi. A Master and his apprentice, together in everything, loving each other, showing their attachment, and yet performing at the very best level...this does not sit very well with the Jedi Code," Palpatine shook his head, sounding very disapproving.

I fell silent, pondering what he had just said to me. Was it possible that he was right? That the Council knew about Obi-Wan and me? That we had been separated not because of the war, but because we were lovers?

"They don't trust you, Anakin," Palpatine spoke again, as if he had been listening to my thoughts.

"They see your future. They know your power will be too strong to control and are afraid your attachment will bring you to commit some rash action sooner or later, something that will endanger their precious Order...Anakin, you must break through the fog of lies the Council has created around you. Let me help you to know the subtleties of the Force."

We were walking in the hallway, side by side, and I raised my head in surprise at his last words.

"How do you know the ways of the Force?"

"My mentor taught me everything about the Force . . . even the nature of the Dark Side."

I stopped cold and Palpatine imitated me.

"You know the Dark Side?!"

"Anakin, if one is to understand the great mystery of the Force, one must study all its aspects; not just the dogmatic, narrow view of the Jedi. If you wish to become a complete and wise leader, you must embrace a larger view of the Force."

"I won't be a pawn in your political game. The Jedi are my family. And Obi-Wan would never forgive me if I did something like this."

"I believe he would, because he would understand your reasons-- for you would do it because you love him." Palpatine stepped closer, his face gentle, but his eyes very hard. "Only through me can you achieve a power greater than any Jedi. Learn to know the Dark Side of the Force, Anakin, and you will be able to save your lover from certain death."

"What did you say?" I asked in disbelief.

"Use my knowledge, I beg you . . ."

"You are a Sith Lord!" The words had not yet left my mouth I had ignited my lightsabre, pointing it to Palpatine's throat.

"Are you going to kill me?" He asked, but he did not look scared.

"I would certainly like to," I growled, thinking about all the suffering the Sith had caused in the Republic.

"I know you would. I can feel your anger. It gives you focus, makes you stronger," Palpatine hissed, and the pleasure on his face made me relent. I did not want to give him any satisfaction.

I relaxed, switched off my weapon, and marched to the door. "I am going to turn you over to the Jedi Council," I threatened him.

"Of course you should. But you are not sure of their intentions, are you? What if they really fear you? What if they are secretly hoping Master Kenobi will be killed, so you will be free from his influence? I don't doubt they blame him for the attachment existing between you two."

I gritted my teeth, trying to control my rising anger. "I will quickly discover the truth of all this," I growled, glaring at him, before I walked away.

As I rushed back to the Temple, my mind was full of doubts and questions. No matter how much I tried, I could not banish Palpatine's words.

He had probably only tried to turn me against the Council, but what if there was some truth in his accusations? The Council's past treatment of Obi-Wan and I had not been exactly fair, but they would not make my Master one of their members if they really thought he was such a bad example...or would they?

Also, what about Palpatine's claim that only the powers of the Dark Side could save Obi-Wan?

Was it only a lie to drag me on his side? Or was it the truth?

These and other questions were still haunting me when I arrived at the Temple landing platform.

It was early evening, and Masters Windu, Fisto, Kolar and Tiin were preparing to board a gunship.

"Master Windu," I shouted as I ran across the hangar. "I must talk to you."

"What is it, Skywalker? We are in a hurry. We have just received word that Obi-Wan has destroyed General Grievous. It happened yesterday, but the communications were jammed and your master could alert us only now. We are on our way to make sure the Chancellor returns emergency powers back to the Senate."

"He won't give up his power. I have just learned a terrible truth. I think Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord."

"The Sith Lord?" The dark skinned master stopped cold.

"Yes. The one we have been looking for."

"How do you know this?"

"He knows the ways of the Force. He has been trained to use the Dark Side."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Then our worst fears have been realized. We must move quickly if the Jedi Order is to survive." Master Windu started to move away, but I blocked his path.

"Master, the Chancellor is very powerful. You will need my help if you are going to arrest him."

"For your own good, stay out of this affair. I sense a great deal of confusion in you, young Skywalker. There is much fear that clouds your judgement." His voice was hard as his gaze, and completely unmoving.

"I must go, Master," I insisted. I could not let them go there and kill Palpatine, not before knowing for sure if the Chancellor's words about the power of the Dark Side were true or false.

"No. If what you told me is true, you will have gained my trust, but for now remain here." Mace Windu had always been my strongest opponent, and he still was. Even now he did not trust me.

My heart and face fell. "Yes, Master," I capitulated.

"Wait for us in the Council Chamber until we return."

"Yes, Master."

I watched him run to the ship where the other Masters were awaiting, and they took off at once, leaving me behind with my heart full of worries and barely controlled emotions.

I went to the Council Chamber has I had been ordered too and stared out of the tall windows, trying to meditate, but it was useless.

Palpatine's voice keep on intruding my thoughts _"You do know, don't you, that if the Jedi destroy me, any chance of saving your master will be lost", _followed by vision of Obi-Wan dying, contorting on the floor as blue lightening burned his flesh.

The struggle inside me increased. I wanted to go to the Senate Building that I could see from the window and prevent the Masters from killing Palpatine, but I knew that Obi-Wan would want me to do the duty he had trained me to do-- kill the Sith, protect the Republic -- no matter the personal cost.

I was still fighting with myself when I suddenly perceived Obi-Wan's presence very close.

_//Master!//_ I cried out through our link.

_//Anakin,//_ The touch of his mind on mine soothed me and I closed my eyes to savour it.

_//I was not expecting you to be back so soon.//_

_//The situation on Utapau is under control. General Grievous has been eliminated, the Separatist leaders arrested, and I left Commander Cody to deal with the last remaining droids.//_

_//Then I must congratulate you for your victory, my Master.//_

_//It is not my victory, Padawan, it is the Jedi's vic-// _Obi-Wan's mental voice abruptly died.

_//Master?//_ I called out, worried.

_//I sensed a shockwave in the Force. Jedi have just died-- very close to us.//_

I shivered. _//Masters Windu, Fisto, Tinn and Kolar have just gone to arrest Chancellor Palpatine. He is the Sith Lord we have been looking for.//_

_//What?//_ Obi-Wan was stunned, but recovered quickly and added, _//I have just landed near the Senate Building. I will go to help them.//_

_//No, Obi!//_ I screamed, using the name I often cried out during our lovemaking, but he had already broken our connection.

The chill I sensed at the mere thought of my beloved facing Palpatine cleared my mind and I finally saw the Chancellor for what he was: a Sith Lord, who would have no qualms with killing my lover.

My vision became suddenly clear: Count Dooku was dead, so the blue lightening I saw could only come from another Sith...from Palpatine! He had known it and he had lied me all along, that damned bastard.

Without thinking twice I rushed out of the Council Chamber and to my speeder. I probably broke all the laws regulating Coruscant heavy traffic in my need to reach the Senate Building before it was too late.

Once arrived, I jumped down from the speeder and ran across the long, deserted corridors to the Chancellor's office.

I was welcomed by the sight of Masters Kolar, Tinn and Fisto's corpses lying on the floor by the entry, while Master Windu was in a corner, still alive but unconscious and missing an arm. I took in all of this in a flash as my eyes stared in horror at the scene in front of me.

Obi-Wan and Palpatine were in front of me, near the window. My Master had trapped the Chancellor against a wall, but the Sith was far from defeated. In fact he was investing my lover with the blue lightening I had seen in my visions. Obi-Wan was deflecting them using his lightsabre, but I could see he would not resist much longer. His face was pale, covered with sweat, his jaw tense, and his arms were shaking. The Sith Lord's face was twisted in an malicious grimace as he unleashed his evil power onto my Master.

I briefly wondered for how long this had been going on before I ignited my lightsabre and flipped across the room, landing near Palpatine.

Everything happened very fast. The Chancellor had barely the time to acknowledge my presence and turn toward me, ready to strike, before I did what I have always been supposed to do: I killed the Sith, beheading him with a quick sweep of my lightsabre. His head flew across the room, but I paid no mind to it.

Obi-Wan had collapsed, falling to his knees, and I rushed towards him. The sleeves of his tunics, and the skin of his face and hands were slightly burned, but he was basically all right, just exhausted. I sat near him and pulled him in my arms so he could rest against my body as I brushed his sweat soaked hair and channelled some of my life force into him to replace his depleted strength. After a while, Obi-Wan raised his head from my chest and looked at me, his blue-grey eyes serene and happy. I caressed his lips with my thumb, then bent my neck to claim his mouth in a kiss born of love, relief, and the need to reaffirm we were both alive and well. My Master responded to my actions and I pulled him even closer.

The sound of someone clearing his throat brought us to reality and we separated with a startle.

Mace Windu had regained his senses and was now looking at us from the corner where he was sitting.

"Sorry to interrupt you," he said, grimacing with the pain coming from his amputated arm, "But could you explain to me how this arrived here?" And speaking so he used his good arm to gesture towards Palpatine's head.

Obi-Wan and I exchanged a look, and then we started to give a report to Master Windu. We did it without loosening our embrace. It was our love and our attachment to each other that had ultimately saved the day, and it was about time we stopped hiding it.

§

And thus we arrive to today events and to the end of my story– at least for now, for I am sure my Master and I will have many more adventures to tell and much more love to share in the future.

This morning my childhood dream has become reality.

I am a Jedi Knight.

I have never felt prouder than in the moment that I knelt in front of my Master and he cut my braid with the knife traditionally used for the task. Then he reached out with his hand and he helped me to rise and formally introduced me to the Council and the other witnesses-- my mother and Padmé among them -- as Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker.

An Holonet team was present too and it was mostly in their behalf -- and in whose of the billion of persons that would watch the ceremony in the Holonews -- that Master Yoda has listened my elimination of the "tyrant" Palpatine as my greatest accomplishment.

In truth, I don't think it was. In my eyes I have not done nothing extraordinary; I have just done what every man or woman would do for his or her beloved. There was nothing heroic in it. I have not done it for the Jedi Order or the Republic, I have done it for my Obi-Wan-- and I think Master Yoda knows it.

The Jedi Council is currently controlling the Senate, in order to secure a peaceful transition to a different form of government. It has been decided that the Republic will be now ruled by two Supreme Consuls, which should prevent the rise of another dictatorship. The elections will be held next month, and Bail Organa -- a good friend of Obi-Wan's -- and Padmé have good chances of being elected. In the meantime, the Jedi Council is working to replace the Senators that had been close to Palpatine with others who are not filled with greed and corruption.

This task has mostly fallen on Obi-Wan, the renowned negotiator, and I cannot say that I have seen much of him in the past week. But I don't complain, for I know how important what he's doing is, and because today I have had him all for myself.

Almost on their own volition, my eyes turn from the view I was observing through the window to the naked man laying on my bed, bathed by the silver rays of Coruscant's moon.

I smile at the sight of my sleeping Master. He is flat on his back, his legs sprawled, a hand on the mattress, the other resting on his abdomen, rising and falling with his breathing. His serene, peaceful face is turned toward me, and the dishevelled hair fallen over his brow gives him a boyish look.

He usually knows when I leave his side, but not tonight. Tonight, while I am still so full of excitement, he is worn out by pleasure and fatigue. He has been working hard in the past days, and our celebration of my knighthood has been quite energy consuming. I was very demanding after spending so much time away from him, and Obi-Wan has given me everything I needed and wanted, bringing me to pleasure several times before he allowed himself to come.

My smile grows wider as I move near the bed and sit down on the mattress, running a gentle hand along his lightly furred chest and belly to his well-used manhood, lying limp in its nest of auburn curls.

Obi-Wan's organ fascinates me; I am always awed when I feel it grow longer and thicker under my touch, ready to fill me and to bring both of us to ecstasy.

I have sometimes wondered, looking down at the scars between my legs, what it would be like to still be whole and to be able to penetrate and possess. However, these thoughts are always fleeting and never regretful. I know very well that had I been completely male, Obi-Wan would not love me in this way and perhaps I would not love him this way either. Who could tell how this detail could have altered my life? But of something I am sure: I would never trade the love Obi-Wan and I share with nothing-- not even with the "normal life" I once thought the Hutts had robbed me off.

My gaze falls again on my Master's face and I discover he has awoken.

"Hi," I murmur softly, smiling at his sleepy eyes.

"Hi to you too... is there something wrong, Anakin? Why are you not sleeping?"

"I am still too excited by today events and I did not wish to disturb you. You need to rest, Obi," I affectionately brush back his hair.

Obi-Wan arches an eyebrow. "So sure that worn me out you have, young Skywalker?" he says, in a bad imitation of Master Yoda's speech.

I laugh, "Well, yes, I am."

He frowns, but his eyes are full of mirth as he tries another imitation, "Too sure of yourself, you are." And speaking so, he pulls me down atop of him, grinding his pelvis against me, pressing his hardening shaft against my belly.

"Not bad for an old man, hmm? Don't you agree, young one?" Obi-Wan breathes in my ear before kissing my neck.

"No, Master, it is not bad at all..."

My hand slips between our bellies to grab and squeeze him. He gasps aloud before pushing at my shoulders and rolling me onto my back, reversing our positions.

He stares down at me with that predatory look he uses only with me, and soon all coherent thoughts leave my brain, as everything ceases to exist and my world is reduced to just Obi-Wan and the beauty and the passion of our lovemaking.

THE END


End file.
